A profound wasting disease in humans associated with Pneumocystis carinii pneumonia was first described in the United States in 1981. The investigation of the symptoms associated with this disease ultimately focused public health and political structures on a disease described as acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS). AIDS is defined by infection with the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), and by the onset of several opportunistic infections, syndromes, and/or malignancies. These include, but are not limited to, tuberculosis, Pneumocystis carinii pneumonia, Salmonella bacteremia, Kaposi's sarcoma, Mycobacterium avium intracellulare, herpes simplex, toxoplasmosis, cytomegalovirus (CMV), dementia complex, and wasting syndrome.
The cell types infected by HIV play a role in defining the efforts of the virus on patterns of infection, and ultimately the effect of the disease on the metabolic and nutritional state of a person infected with HIV. The immune system develops several types of cells to deal with infection, including B and T lymphocytes, which produce antibodies and directly attack the invading pathogen. These cells and others, including macrophages, monocytes, and other cell types involved in the immune response, communicate through protein factors which they secrete (cytokines) and/or through the types of proteins and glycoproteins they display on their surface.
Health care professionals dealing with HIV-positive and AIDS patients face a multitude of management issues, including control of opportunistic infections and malignancies. Two major factors underlying how a patient may respond to the therapies required to manage the disease are: (a) the nutritional status of the patient early in the infectious process, and (b) the ability of the patient to take in and tolerate adequate nutrition.
There is disclosed herein a liquid nutritional product for enteral feeding which is formulated, on the basis of the latest and most compelling research, to meet the specific nutrient needs of persons infected with HIV. This calorie and nutrient-dense, low fat nutritional product contains enterotrophic peptides, a fat source high in omega-3 fatty acids, and fiber. Enterotrophic peptides appear to modulate a particular receptor pathway in cells which reduces the expression of apoptotic genes and alters the phosphorylation of cell division control protein. The peptides significantly reduce the expression of the apoptotic-associated gene, amyloid beta precursor protein, and apoptotic rescue protein. (This protein is a marker for the induction of cell death). This nutritional regimen results in a reduction in the rate of intestinal cell death. These formula components promote changes in the gastrointestinal tract that result in improved nutritional and physiological status for a HIV-infected person. The vitamin and mineral profile of this nutritional product provides for repletion of the nutrients for which HIV-positive persons have been shown to be at risk of depletion or deficiency. The nutritional product also contains .beta.-carotene.
The nutritional product of the present invention is acceptable total enteral support and may be consumed, either orally or by tube feeding. Flavor variety Orange Cream and Chocolate flavors are disclosed herein, promotes compliance when the nutritional product is used as an oral supplement or as a total oral diet when a person's condition precludes intake of solid foods.